


cosmic wind

by brbabe



Series: treat me like fire (let it burn) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Is Jaehyun finally getting into the mile high club?, Jaehyun is just a baby, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, maybe so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: Jaehyun sighs into the kiss, giving over all control to the man before him. It was what he was good at, after all, they both stuck to their strengths, Jaehyun submitting and Doyoung, well – tangling his hands in Jaehyun's brown hair, digging his nails into his scalp.Fuck, Jaehyun hit the jackpot.





	cosmic wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the (awaited?) sequel of "honey dew" and I tried to make it more insightful to their relationship. You don't really have to know the first part to understand this but! It will be a better experience if you do. 
> 
> This has two small warnings: there's a line in here with some name calling? degradation? really small! and implicit fisting. very implicit. it's not even there, almost. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait, dojae nation!

**1.**

Jaehyun’s life was plagued with its fair share of embarrassing situations.

He’d peed himself in the middle of gym class in eighth grade, in front of all his closest classmates and adding to his repertoire of “accidents”, he’d knocked a blind man straight off of his feet right in the middle of the street. He’d been too invested in convincing his friends that EXO’s Baekhyun was _n_ o _t_ a Gryffindor, and it just happened before he could stop it.

Jaehyun had managed to build up a pretty good resilience to humiliation even if it was hard for him to hide his feelings. His face gave him away, his cheeks flushing a warm red and ears acquiring a deep pink colour in seconds. He'd learned to brush it off. 

When he first met Doyoung, Jaehyun became aware of the pleasures that could come with shame.

It's been a little over a month now and Jaehyun was encountering those feelings of shame even more regularly than before. The hot, burning embarrassment that would take over his body when he was stark naked and kneeling on the floor, friction burns on his knees from Doyoung’s cashmere soft carpet. Even the soft things left their marks when they were related to Doyoung.

His hands were usually pressed behind his back and mouth permanently gagged by the promise of punishment if he dared to part his lips and speak. 

When Doyoung had him, all that mattered was that his eyes were wide open, staring and taking in the crowded streets below them from the big window in his lavish office. He would be hard and leaking and hurting after a mere hour because “d _addy has a business to take care of, Jaehyun, remember you are not the priority_ ” and he would manage in an hour, what most men couldn’t make Jaehyun feel after weeks with them. It is deliciously, debauching, humiliatingly good, being with Doyoung. 

Jaehyun whimpers and bites his bottom lip trying to stop himself from speaking, from begging. He knew Doyoung liked it when he begged, but he liked it even more when Jaehyun behaved. 

Doyoung is currently bent over stacks of documents and papers on his grade cherry wood desk, ignoring Jaehyun’s heavy breathing and decidedly not giving him the exact satisfaction he’d been wordlessly pleading for. 

"If you breathe any louder, I'm sure even the people crossing the streets below will hear you, let alone me.” 

Jaehyun, time ago, decided he didn’t mind if they heard. Since Doyoung, he’d become less opposed to exhibitionism, that was for sure. 

"Is that what you want, doll?" Doyoung asks, failing to really acknowledge Jaehyun, eyes still on his reading. "Want all the people down there to see your pretty little cock?"

Jaehyun closes his eyes for a brief second. 

Doyoung sighs. "Still with me, Jaehyun?"

"Yes." He answers, quickly, wanting to assure Doyoung that nothing was really wrong. 

"Good." Doyoung nods and Jaehyun can hear him shuffling in his seat. "Just a few more minutes and I will be done with my paperwork for tomorrow, can you last that long doll?"

And then he was back to ignoring Jaehyun.

If someone had told him his future self would get off to these kinds of sexual encounters he would never have believed them. The truth was, he never understood why Sicheng enjoyed those BDSM movies made for 45-year-old housewives so much, and Doyoung had talked his ear off a thousand times in agreement, maintaining that those movies were bad. Yet, they were still the only thing he could relate to his new sexual relationship. 

To an extent, he was still Jaehyun from a year ago, the one who was going out with some boy from his school, the one who thought that "making love" seemed really cool. He thinks what he and Doyoung have is beyond “making love”, it’s indescribable. Having Doyoung inside him feels glorious, it was so weird how little he had to move, how few of his thrusts Jaehyun needed to lose his mind. 

It's weird how Jaehyun's dick had not gone soft at all since it first got up. 

And it's weird how relief and happiness and warmth would explode through his body the exact moment he felt Doyoung's soft hands touch his shoulders.

"Up." Doyoung says.

Jaehyun scrambles to his feet in a minute, knees wobbling and reddish. 

"You can talk now, doll."

But he doesn't want to talk, so he shakes his head. Jaehyun didn’t want to hear his own voice, knowing how wrecked it would sound. 

"No?" Doyoung kisses his forehead. "What do you want, then?"

Jaehun sighs, without hesitating he circles Doyoung's waist with his arms, hiding his face in the crook of Doyoung's neck. He, not so subtly, inhales his scent – Doyoung smells like peppermint and musk – and melts against his chest.

Then, he licks a long stripe from Doyoung's neck to his earlobe and toys with the soft flesh before biting it. 

Doyoung hums with approval. 

Feeling validated, Jaehyun drags his mouth along Doyoung's jawline and drops a single, delicate kiss on his lips. 

"You want to kiss me?" Doyoung asks, finally understanding.

He didn’t give him an answer, moving to kiss Doyoung the way he had wanted to since he first entered the building hours ago. He’d felt powerful strutting into the building, his backpack jangling with the sound of his keys and the array of keychains his younger cousin had made him. 

Everyone knew he was Doyoung's something – and to be honest, he didn't care if they thought badly of him, or assumed Doyoung had paid him for his services, he couldn’t care at all – his only concern was that these people knew Doyoung belonged to him.

When the assistant had finally let him in, Doyoung had smiled at him so warmly, eyes almost disappearing and bubblegum smile in place. And at that moment he realised that a month was more than enough for him to adjust to Doyoung (or Dom-young, as Sicheng lovingly titled him). 

They weren't that different, he was sure, even if the way Doyoung smiled was completely different from the arrogant smirk his alter ego had in bed. 

Different occasions and all that. 

Jaehyun sighs into the kiss, giving over all control to the man before him. It was what he was good at after all, they both stuck to their strengths, Jaehyun submitting and Doyoung, well– tangling his hands in Jaehyun's brown hair, digging his nails into his scalp. He tastes like coffee, and mixed with the spearmint gum flavour on Jaehyun’s lips from earlier that day, tasted bitter. 

Everything about the moment was golden. The chilly atmosphere, Doyoung's scent and his hands on Jaehyun's body, his tongue curled around Jaehyun's tongue and his light humming.

Jaehyun stopped the kiss just so he could suck on Doyoung's tongue, moaning at the taste and rolling his hips against Doyoung's muscular thigh. Doyoung smiles, or tries to, letting his hands fall to grasp at Jaehyun's waist, controlling the tempo of his movements. 

He lost track of time, and when Doyoung finally had him trapped in between his chest and the glass window, pressing the tip of his cock against Jaehyun's prostate. Jaehyun was already gone, barely able to think – all he knew was that his ears were definitely red as he squinted, glancing intently at the busy avenue outside the window. 

Fuck, Jaehyun hit the jackpot. 

* * *

**03.**

Meeting Doyoung wasn’t scary per se, mostly because Jaehyun had doubts about how scary an encounter could really be when you’re fully clothed and the other person is, _well_ , stark naked. Your dignity is preserved, meanwhile, the other individual had everything on show.

He couldn’t imagine maintaining a straight face with his cock out in broad daylight. But that’s not to say meeting Doyoung wasn’t nerve-wracking, that it was. He looked out of place there, with his rather superior aura, but he didn’t look scary.

“Stop fidgeting,” Doyoung says, placing his hand on Jaehyun's knee to stop the incessant movement, eyes on the road. “What’s wrong?”

"What if they don't like me? Oh, Jesus. What if they hate me?"

Doyoung merely blinks at him before looking ahead. "What? Are you nervous about meeting my friends?"

"You says they were your _family_." Jaehyun hisses, pushing his hair back. "It's like I'm meeting your parents or something. Fuck, I will _shit_ my pants when I meet your p-"

 _Shit. Fuck. No, Jaehyun, what the fuck!_ He thought as he realised what thoughts he’d let slip. He didn't even know if Doyoung would want him to meet his parents, if he was serious about this. Either way, it had been too early to ask such questions, especially in the car on the way to meet his friends for the first time.

Doyoung laughs quietly. "If meeting my friends is making you sweat like this–“ He says, covering Jaehyun's clammy hands with one of his, the one that wasn’t on the wheel. "Maybe we should wait for a little before I take you to meet my parents." 

Jaehyun tenses. "Really?" He asks, voice cracking with emotion. He clears his throat. "You want me to meet your parents?" 

Doyoung turns his face to look at him as they stop at a red light. Suddenly, Jaehyun didn't feel as small as he would have felt if they had been in the bedroom, with all the control in the hands of Doyoung. "You are unbelievable." 

"Well, it's a valid question."

"You know it isn't." He says. "I know I'm not good at this stuff, but when I say you aren't a priority, it's a roleplay." 

Roleplay, Jaehyun mouths to himself. He knows what it means, obviously, it means it's a scene, an act.

In reality, Jaehyun matters. In reality, he is a priority. He has no clue how he scored Doyoung to himself, but he knows he did anyway. He doesn’t care about the mechanics or what his cupid had to do to make it happen.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, playing with Doyoung’s long fingers. “I know.” He mutters and takes off Doyoung’s ring – the silver band barely fits his own finger, but he puts it on. Doyoung smiles, but doesn’t ask for it when he pulls his hand back to the wheel. 

Doyoung has shown him time and time again that Jaehyun made the right decision, back at the spa that day. And it's not about the absolutely mind-blowing sex, actually, it's more about safety and warmth, more about how Jaehyun can't fool himself into thinking he's not falling. 

"And they aren't going to hate you, that's not possible. I'm being realistic, you are sweet enough for Taeyong to enjoy your company and knows enough about baseball for Johnny to want to strike up a conversation." 

"What about the other one?"

Doyoung is silent for a solid minute. "You're nice to look at." He says, pressing his lips together right after. "It's going to be enough for Yuta." 

Jaehyun looks at him and sees, little by little, Doyoung's face breaking into a grin. 

"Asshole." Jaehyun murmurs. He rests his head against the leather seat and looks out of the window.

As time goes by, the end of the night is getting chilly and windy. Jaehyun represses a smile as a girl tries to fix her long hair, the wind ruthlessly messing it up all over again every time.

"If they do end up hating me by the end of the night, you can't break up with me."

"Break up, huh?" Doyoung says, eyes focused on the road ahead. "You keep getting your foot into your mouth today, it's absolutely endearing."

Jaehyun shifts on his seat wincing slightly with the way the movement makes a string of pain burn through his whole body.

"My ass is sore." He mumbles, both to try and change the subject and to make Doyoung fuss over him for a little bit.

Sure enough, Doyoung rests his hand on Jaehyun's leg again, but this time he presses his fingers into the soft flesh of the inside of his thigh. 

Jaehyun looks at him, a frown on his face makes him look way more intimidating than he really is. Jaehyun covers his hand with his. "Not that I'm complaining." He adds.

"But you should say it if I do something you don't like."

"I know, but you never do so what would I complain about?" Jaehyun replies. "No, wait, there's something."

Doyoung tenses up.

"It's an act of violence against me personally when you leave before I wake up and I can't kiss you goodbye when I'm at your place."

Doyoung's body goes slack against the driver's seat. The restaurant is just around the corner and he needs to fix his lovestruck expression before any of his heathen friends see him. 

"I'm going to work on that." Doyoung concedes. 

Jaehyun leaves the car and waits patiently for Doyoung to put his arm around his waist before he starts to walk into the restaurant. He barely acknowledges Doyoung speaking to the restaurant lady to know where is the table he reserved, a week before, his ears are buzzing with the nervousness. 

Doyoung manages to get him walking again. "They are already here," Doyoung says and Jaehyun halts. He laughs. "Come on."

Jaehyun shakes his head, turning to face him. "I can't do it. I can't meet them, Doyoung. They are going to call me a kid right to my face."

Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him. "Doll." He says, softly and Jaehyun stops registering how public their interactions are. "They're going to adore you." From his peripheral vision, Doyoung sees Johnny waving at the waiter. "Let's go, just be yourself."

"That was _never_ good advice."

At the table, still unaware of their arrival, are seated Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta. 

Jaehyun has heard a lot about them. Johnny is the polite, soft one accordingly to Doyoung himself. He's the one Doyoung says "resembles him the most", they have been friends since college.

Yuta, too, is a college friend. Doyoung had told him Yuta is a force of nature, unpredictable, but charming. 

Taeyong, on the other hand, is an incognito. Jaehyun knows he is probably the closest one to Doyoung, judging by the number of times they talk to each other weekly and by the way Taeyong keeps track of Doyoung's sleeping schedule and his eating. He cares a lot. 

Doyoung doesn't talk too much about Taeyong. 

Jaehyun shouldn't be nervous, he is never nervous about making friends. He is rather good at it, actually, good at charming people. It's just that, well, this is Doyoung's chosen family and there's something about rich, dressed in expensive clothes, drinking expensive wine men that get under his skin. 

The only thing grounding him right now is Doyoung’s hand at the small of his back. 

“Well, well, well.” Yuta says, eyes shining with mischief as soon as his vision zones in Jaehyun and Doyoung. “Fancy seeing you here this early.”

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung in time to watch him rolling his eyes. “I am never late, you lot are always too early.”

"You must be Jaehyun." Johnny jumps in. "We are so happy to finally meet you."

"After hearing all the stuff Doyoung had to say," Yuta says.

"He," Taeyong clears his throat. "He's got a lot to say."

Jaehyun's whole body heats up. "I hope it was all good things."

Yuta smiles at him, sweetly and dangerously. "Absolutely." 

Jaehyun tries not to tense up at the way Yuta’s eyes shine with mischief and it’s only because Doyoung lets his pinky finger touch Jaehyun’s knuckles that his whole body gives up on going rigid. 

Dinner goes on smoothly after that.

Doyoung was right, Jaehyun managed to charm Yuta just by sitting there with his rosy cheeks and a nice smile. Soon enough, Yuta felt like a friend. Someone Jaehyun knew would always tease him, like an older sibling. It was weird to think of Yuta as someone older and distant when he and Doyoung were the same age and Doyoung felt the exact opposite, so Jaehyun worked out the little bit of distance between them, opening up to Yuta easily. 

Johnny, too, was not a surprise. From what Jaehyun knew, he would be easier to enchant than any of them including Doyoung himself, and well, Jaehyun was really into working out and sports and everything Johnny was also into, apparently, and at some point, they ended up building a personal bubble that made Doyoung send him a warm smile.

"Can you two stop pretending you are alone here?" Doyoung teases, biting back a smile when Jaehyun blushes and Johnny rolls his eyes. "Guess I should've let it clear this baby is taken."

"No need to, but let's be real. If he wasn't, you were hardly going to be a competition."

Doyoung flips him off.

"Also!" Yuta says, taking his sweet time chewing his rice before continuing. "There's no space for jealousy in this table."

Jaehyun's ear perks up. "Why?" He asks. Not that he wanted Doyoung to be jealous of him, much less of one of his best friends. But the way Yuta says made him feel like he was missing something and Jaehyun loathed to feel like an outsider. 

Doyoung’s face is hard to read. “Yuta has a big mouth, but that will have to change at some point. Eat your food, love. It’s getting late.”

And Jaehyun knew better than to press into something. He looks at Taeyong, across the table, and Taeyong sends him a small smile. Jaehyun instantly relaxes. Taeyong seems to be the sweetest in the group, Jaehyun likes him, of course. He just looks like someone who worries a lot, the ghost of an eternal furrow between his eyebrows. 

Deeper into the night, when Jaehyun is pleasantly warm from all the wine he consumed, it's time to bid their goodbyes. He barely registers all of the things that are being said though, because wine makes him horny and Doyoung smells so good, feels so enticing pressed against Jaehyun's body as they wait for Doyoung's car. Yuta sends Jaehyun a knowing look and Jaehyun winks at him.

In the car, Jaehyun can't hold himself. He squeezes Doyoung's thigh, letting his pinky finger wander too close to Doyoung's crotch.

"What are you doing, Jaehyun?"

"Touching you," Jaehyun replies, and then he laughs. 

Doyoung shakes his head. "Put your hands on your lap and wait until we get home like a good doll." 

Jaehyun pouts. "But–”

"Like a good doll." Doyoung repeats and this time Jaehyun obeys. 

Jaehyun’s sex list is made up of stuff he often saw in porn, usual movies or stuff Sicheng used to do with his ex-boyfriend.

Like, the daddy kink thing was probably a Sicheng influence.

And the humiliation thing was definitely porn. The possessive streak in him is just usual hetero movies that Jaehyun insisted on watching, for sure. But he wasn't aware he even had a possessive streak before that moment, back at Doyoung's place, when Doyoung had him panting and writhing under him.

Doyoung's lips felt thrice softer and warmer than they usually felt as he dragged them along Jaehyun's neck.

And Jaehyun doesn't know why, in the middle of getting his neck painted with bruises, he remembered Yuta.

His eyes shot open. 

"What did he mean with that?" He asks, forgetting all the monologue happened inside his head and that Doyoung had no clue what he was talking about. 

"What?" Doyoung asks, pulling away from Jaehyun's neck. He looks devastatingly beautiful, his hair is a mess and his lips are red from all the kissing, shirt unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders. "Who?"

"Yuta." Jaehyun concedes. He throws a leg around Doyoung's hips so he can grind up against Doyoung's dick. "The jealousy thing. What was that about? You cut him off."

"That doesn't mean anything," Doyoung says, but Jaehyun isn't fooled. 

"You are just going to make me paranoid if you don't tell me."

"You are using awfully big words for someone who claimed they were drunk fifteen minutes ago."

"If I'm not drunk enough to get fucked, then I'm not drunk enough for you to tell me what did Yuta mean with that."

Doyoung narrows his eyes. "Watch your tone, doll."

Jaehyun gulps. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just don't like feeling left out. It looked like everyone in the table knew what he meant except for me." 

Doyoung sighs and pulls away completely, sitting on his calves on the couch. Jaehyun regrets having started the conversation instantly as his body starts to miss Doyoung's touch. 

"Taeyong and I used to be a thing."

"Define a thing," Jaehyun asks. 

"We were together in college. He was my sub." Doyoung looks away. "Just for a few weeks, barely three months."

"Oh." Jaehyun shifts himself until he's seated with his back against the arm of the couch. "Oh." He repeats. 

"Try to be eloquent." Doyoung jokes.

"That's interesting," Jaehyun says. "It explains a lot, actually."

"Like what?"

"Like why he's always up to your business like a goddamn tracker dog." Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "You give him daily updates of your life. I don't even get those. You never tell me why you're so mad after work. But you always tell him."

Doyoung sighs deeply. 

"I only tell him because he works on the same field as I do. You wouldn't understand and–” Doyoung silences him with one look as Jaehyun opens his mouth to interrupt. "I'm not saying you are stupid. I know you're very smart. I'm saying you wouldn't get it because you don't know how it works. It would bore you." 

"Nothing related to you could possibly bore me," Jaehyun says. 

"And about the "daily updates" you say you don't get, we see each other almost every day. I can go weeks without seeing Taeyong. It's a way of keeping in contact."

"You don't do that with Johnny or Yuta."

"Different friends, different needs." Doyoung shrugs. "And last but not least, I didn't know you didn't like Taeyong."

Jaehyun jumps at that. "Who said that?"

"You called him a dog."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I like him, he's– he's gorgeous. I could see you two together." Jaehyun explains. "And I don't like it. I don't like the way you would match him. No, not that. I hate the way he matches with you."

"Baby doll," He calls. Jaehyun goes to him, pliant and soft. Doyoung kisses his forehead. "Taeyong is my best friend. Just that."

"Maybe to you."

"Ah, so that's what this is all about." Doyoung laughs. "You think Taeyong still has feelings for me."

"Of course I think that."

"But you should not." Doyoung cuts him. "Taeyong has someone else, just like I have you. And he keeps an eye on me more than anyone, yes you're right, but only because we used to be roommates in college and if he didn't take care of me, I would study myself into a coffin much earlier than needed. It's a habit and old habits die hard." 

Jaehyun feels himself melt against Doyoung's chest. "I see." He says, not wanting to admit he was wrong. He senses Doyoung's shaking form and notices he is laughing. "Stop laughing."

"So possessive." Doyoung whispers. "I should remind you, though, that you do not own me." He says, and his tone is different. It's heavier. Jaehyun knows, then, that he's not Doyoung anymore.

"Daddy." Jaehyun whimpers as he feels Doyoung's hand pressing down at his cock. "Please."

"No begging tonight, doll. I hate it when you beg."

Jaehyun bites his lip. Slowly, Doyoung shoves his hand down Jaehyun's jeans, closing his long fingers around his dick. "So hard already. You are always up to getting fucked, aren't you?

He nods. 

"I don't think you deserve any dick tonight, though, doll. You were all over Johnny. I noticed that. The way you kept smiling and blushing with him."

Jaehyun shakes his head. "Daddy, it's not like that." 

"No?"

"Only you for me. There's only you." Jaehyun whines.

"Good," Doyoung says. "Now, on your knees, whore, I’m going to remind you of your place." 

* * *

**6.**

Jaehyun never really had a long term relationship. Before Doyoung, he barely had an actual sex life, much less _love_ life so he didn’t have experience. And dating an experienced, older, rich man isn’t as easy as many people might think. For example, right now, Jaehyun feels lost. 

“ _What do I give to someone who already has everything?_ ” Jaehyun recites. “I’ve heard this line a million times before and I never understood it.”

Sicheng sends him an unimpressed look. “Don’t be stupid. Dom-young might be filthy rich but he is not Beyonce, he doesn’t have _everything_.”

“Well, point. But that doesn’t make it any less difficult. I have to get him a good, amazing present. It’s… It’s been six months now, that we are together, and we never really cared for anniversaries because is still so new? But I think it’s important that I give him something. It’s the longest I have been with someone.” 

“Yeah, well.” Sicheng says. “Does he knows you’re planning on celebrating it?”

“He might...” Jaehyun shrugs. “I didn’t say anything, but I hinted at it to gauge his reaction. He… looked at me funny.”

Sicheng arches an eyebrow. “Funny?”

“Yeah. I think he’s planning something.”

Sichen nods, understanding. “So you are competing with your boyfriend to see who’s got the best present?”

Jaehyun scoffs, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t say _competing._ I just want to be prepared in case he throws me off my feet.”

“Competing.” Sicheng declares. “Well, let’s get going, we’ve got work to do.”

They end up walking around the mall until Jaehyun’s feet hurt and his lower back begs him to stop; since he started dating Doyoung, his body is constantly sore (and he basks in it), he should’ve asked his boyfriend to keep it light last night because he knew he would have a long day ahead, but getting tied up and gagged and fucked thrice while wearing a cock ring seemed the best idea _ever_ and there’s little in the world that make Jaehyun feel better than when he gets Doyoung exhausted. 

It’s a feeling of accomplishment he probably only felt once before – when he graduated high school. 

However, all the walking around doesn’t help at all, because they flop down at the empty table at McDonalds with nothing on their hands. 

“Maybe one of the things Doyoung will teach you in this relationship is how to lose. It was about time you learnt it, too.”

Jaehyun scoffs. “Shut up. I’m going to find something. Maybe I should ask for help from his friends instead of you.”

Sicheng whistles. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

“Who should I call?” Jaehyun says, ignoring Sicheng’s complaints and focusing on his phone. “Yuta kind of scares me.” He confesses. “God knows what he would manipulate me into buying.”

“You said Johnny was the nice one.”

“Yes, but he’s out of the country.” Jaehyun replies. “Doyoung told me and I don't want to pay for international calls.”

Sicheng raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“Guess I gotta call Taeyong.”

“The ex?”

“The c _losest friend."_ He corrects. “I’m sure he will know how to help!”

Sicheng nods in understanding. “Bringing the enemies closer?”

“He’s not my enemy. It’s not like that.”

He calls Taeyong and he is sweet and helpful and even if he’s busy, he doesn’t let it show. They talk for long enough that in the end Jaehyun’s fries are cold and his soda is watered down by the melting ice. Sicheng is playing candy crush.

Taeyong says a lot of things that pointed in the right direction, but what Jaehyun liked more was the _“he was never the romantic type with anyone. you have noticed, i bet, but i also know he’s been trying to change that. With you. For you.”_

“For me.” Jaehyun murmurs silently. 

He had a faint idea that Doyoung had some difficulties with being more open about his _feelings_ because at the first week Jaehyun spent at his place after their first encounter, Doyoung sometimes acted jumpy when Jaehyun turned soft on him. It’s different now, though, because now Doyoung kisses his forehead, behind his ear, the inside of his wrist and pulls him closer against him when they are together.

Doyoung holds his hand and looks at him with intense eyes. Doyoung sends Jaehyun a lopsided grin every time he complains about filling all the university application forms Doyoung got him. 

He’s _trying,_ he really is. To be a boyfriend more than a dominant. Not that these are exclusive, but Doyoung didn’t know how to be both, at least not before Jaehyun. And these are _Taeyong’s_ words – Taeyong, who is Doyoung’s other half, somehow.

Jaehyun wants Doyoung to know they are on the same page. He’s got a few savings he could use to buy something extremely expensive and he is _not_ above asking Sicheng for some money, but he isn’t going to need that much money, actually. He just needs to call in a favour.

A week after, back at Doyoung’s penthouse – Jaehyun is so used to this castle that he barely blinks an eye and Doyoung’s concierge doesn’t have to double check Jaehyun’s identity before letting him in because now Jaehyun’s got the _password_ – he’s alone and decides to take a bath. 

The present he got for Doyoung is kinda heavy and he _had_ to bring it by himself even though Xiaojun offered his help to carry it inside, but it’s Saturday and Doyoung is working in the office again even though he’s his own boss and Jaehyun misses him so much and it’s supposed to be _their_ night. So Xiaojun went home and Jaehyun brought the present up with his bare hands. It’s been about three or four days since he last saw Doyoung, really _saw him,_ not only passing by. 

Doyoung was so busy he even forbid Jaehyun from showing up at his workplace (something he never has done before) so Jaehyun is lonely and sad and extremely, absolutely horny. 

Warm water and a million different bath bombs later, Jaehyun’s hands are wrinkling and he’s dozing off with his head resting on the edge of the bathtub when he hears the footsteps outside the bathroom. He doesn’t open his eyes, because he already knows who it is. 

Doyoung is silent while taking off his clothes. The smell of coffee surpasses the strawberry bath bomb. Jaehyun opens an eye and all he sees is the expanse of Doyoung’s back, the tense muscles and clear skin, not a trace of the angry red lines Jaehyun usually leaves there – it’s been so long. His hair is already slightly damp from the water steam. Jaehyun doesn’t even want to talk, because Doyoung seems _off_ , somehow. 

But Jaehyun is still Jaehyun, even after being trained for months.

“Miss you.” He says, voice sounding extremely loud in the quiet bathroom. Doyoung steps out of his trousers but doesn’t say anything back. “Are you okay?”

Doyoung turns to him and Jaehyun represses a sigh; he looks so extremely tired. 

“I have had better days.” Doyoung replies. He sighs and Jaehyun moves his legs closer to him at the same time Doyoung’s feet touch the water and he lowers himself into the bath, completely so, not even the top of his head is seen for a few seconds. Then, he emerges. 

His hair looks even darker when wet, and his eyes are still closed, water dripping from him. 

“Do you wanna talk?”

Doyoung shakes his head. “Come here.” And Jaehyun goes, intending on hiding his face on Doyoung’s neck, but he’s taken by surprise when Doyoung pushes his own head in between Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder, breathing in and closing his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. “Happy anniversary.” He whispers against Jaehyun’s skin. 

Jaehyun positively melts. It doesn't matter that it’s been days since they last saw each other, or that Doyoung’s hands are gripping his waist so hard it’s stinging. It’s _Doyoung_ which translates to safety, happiness and _want._

“H– happy anniversary, indeed.” Jaehyun whispers back. Suddenly, he remembers he’s got two hands so he puts them both on Doyoung’s hair – pressing his fingertips on his scalp and massaging slowly. Doyoung groans. 

“I had a reservation made for us.” Doyoung says. “But–”

“It’s fine.” Jaehyun says. “We can order takeout and eat on the couch. Netflix and chill, old man.”

Doyoung scoffs. “Shut up.”

“It’s true. You don’t have to be strong all the time. Not with me.”

“I am the weakest man I know when I’m near you.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He asks, whispering. Doyoung lifts up his head and Jaehyun’s hands fall off his hair to his shoulder. 

“Not at all.” 

Of course Jaehyun’s stare falls down to Doyoung’s lips. It’s magnetic, Jaehyun doesn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing him. Doyoung smiles and closes the distance between them, sighs into the kiss and makes Jaehyun’s heart skip a beat.

His tongue tastes like stale coffee and Jaehyun wrinkles his face making Doyoung laugh. 

“Let’s get out of the bath. I can't feel my fingertips.” 

Doyoung only nods. 

At this point, Jaehyun had forgotten about the big present standing in the bedroom, resting against the wall, but as soon as they are in the bedroom, he remembers it. “Oh!” He exclaims. “I got you something!”

Raising an eyebrow to him, Doyoung falls on to the bed, using his elbows to keep his upper body upright. “Did you?”

“Yes. I didn’t spend a single dollar, but I also didn’t _make_ it. I kind of helped, of course, because I had to describe you to my friend, inch by inch because he is blind, so you know, I had to gush about you for hours.” He shrugs. His fingertips are slightly wet still, but he manages to bring the present closer to the bed. He unties the knot. “I hope you like it.”

It’s a painting.

Of Doyoung’s face, made by Xiaojun (Jaehyun’s neighbour) and it’s not _just_ a painting. It’s Doyoung’s face through Jaehyun’s eyes. 

It’s Jaehyun’s take on the way Doyoung’s eyebrows look, the distance between his eyes, how they shine. The way his forehead is hidden behind his hair, in a way only Jaehyun has the pleasure of witness. The way his lips looks like, the familiar tiny pout he does when mocking the way Jaehyun whines, his cupid bow. His cheekbones, his eyelashes. The way his neck is long and elegant and his cleavage is inviting. His skin and his essence.

Everything by Jaehyun, through someone else’s hand – because he isn’t _artsy_ enough, but no one else in the world knows Doyoung’s face better than him. 

“It’s– it’s a painting.” Jaehyun says, dumbly. 

Doyoung is just looking at it. The painting is heavy because it is enormous, and Jaehyun is getting tired from holding it up and his fingers are shaking, his hands are sweaty from the anxiety of not knowing what is going through Doyoung’s beautiful brain. 

“Oh.” It’s all he says, after a damn long minute. “It’s– it’s beautiful.”

“Of course it is, it’s you. Di– did you like it? I know it would be more romantic if I had painted it myself, but I was never good with art stuff. If I was still in school I could dedicate a goal to you–” 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung says. 

He finally gets up, walking slowly until he’s standing in front of Jaehyun. Doyoung’s cold, long fingers cover Jaehyun’s hand around the painting. His eyes are looking down, to their joined hands, and he’s so _close_ , Jaehyun could count his eyelashes; his hair smells like strawberries. 

“I love it,” Doyoung says. “I love that you thought about every detail, every– I don’t even realise most things about myself. But the painting– it looks so real. Every aspect. You said your friend is blind, so how could it possibly look so much like me?” He asks to himself.

“Xiaojun is very, very talented,” Jaehyun says. “And– and I don’t believe there’s anyone in the whole wide world that knows your face better than me.” _It’s my most precious sight, even with my eyes closed._

“You’re unbelievable.”

Jaehyun giggles. “Are you going to hang this up in a nice spot, aren’t you?”

“Of course. My most prized possession from now on.” Doyoung smiles. “Now,” He maneuvers the painting to rest against the wall again, strong arms flexing with the weight of carrying it by himself. “Come here.”

Jaehyun goes, pliant and warm, closing his eyes even before Doyoung’s lips revolve his bottom lip; he sucks on it lightly and Jaehyun feels his whole body tingling. Doyoung’s kisses, they are never the same.

He has many ways of kissing and Jaehyun loves each one, but the way they are kissing right now it’s unfamiliar, in certain ways. 

Doyoung had kissed him with violence, hurry, burning desire. Doyoung had kissed him with softness and care and tenderness. Doyoung had kissed him for his own pleasure, exploring his mouth and sucking his tongue into his mouth because he wanted to. Doyoung had kissed him as a way of pacifying Jaehyun’s whines and worries. Doyoung had kissed him in a sweet, shy way, in a dominant, strong way. Had pulled his hair while doing so, or had caressed his face. 

Jaehyun _knows_ these kisses. 

But right now, it’s different. Doyoung is kissing him tenderly, yes, hands squeezing Jaehyun’s waist slightly; his tongue isn’t exploring, though, not anymore. There’s confidence to the way Doyoung runs the tip of his tongue along with Jaehyun’s own. 

The difference is not related to the physical aspect of the kiss. 

Jaehyun whines low on his throat as he realises Doyoung is _emotional_ and he’s kissing him because he doesn’t know how to use romantic words, but Doyoung knows how to make Jaehyun feel _blissful._

 _“B_ aby,” Doyoung says, Jaehyun waits but the word _“doll”_ doesn’t come. It’s not sexual, this situation, even if their bodies are pressed together and both their lips are reddish and spit slick. “You are the real gift I still don’t think I deserve.”

“Don’t be silly.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious… you’re too soft for someone like me.”

“Doyoung.” The name rolls of his tongue like melting butter. “You’re not half the hard bitch you think you are. You’re a dork, you’re soft, funny and… I really, really, _really_ like you.”

Doyoung smiles. “Me too. Get on the bed, I’m gonna thank you properly.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. Before he can lay on his back on the bed, Doyoung stops him with a hand on his shoulder, he unties the barely there knot of the towel around Jaehyun’s hips. “How do you want me, Daddy?”

“Such a good baby, aren’t you?” Doyoung asks. “Hands and knees, love.”

Jaehyun obeys. Of course he obeys, his whole body basks in the low appreciative sound that leaves Doyoung’s throat.

“I got you a present, too, but I wanted to give it to you over dinner at our favourite place. I had a bad day–” Doyoung interrupts himself. “I know you would want to hear it. But I’ve got more pressing matters to take care of right now.” As soon as he’s done saying it, Jaehyun feels Doyoung’s hand meeting the soft flesh of his ass and he whimpers. “I’m going to eat you out until you cry before I do anything else tonight.”

Jaehyun feels like his whole body is on fire, the expanse of skin where Doyoung had hit him is tingling and burning and all Jaehyun can do is offer more of himself to him, sliding his knees on the soft bedsheet and exposing himself to the only man capable of making Jaehyun feel like he’s getting fucked by a god. 

He arches on the bed and melts right against it as soon as Doyoung licks into him, soft and slow.

“You’re so pretty, Jaehyun, so pretty. You taste so good.” Doyoung says as he pulls back and spreads his cheeks. “Gorgeous.” 

Jaeyun’s mouth falls open, not a single sound actually leaving his lips, he is just floating around right now, feeling Doyoung’s warm, velvet tongue dragging slowly and sure against him – he feels dizzy already and it’s been five minutes, although, yes, Doyoung had always been _so_ good at this.

He tongues at Jaehyun’s ass like a starved man and it feels… for lack of a better word, _divine._

Look, Jaehyun isn’t religious, but everytime he tries to define Doyoung’s being and his ministrations in one word all that his brain can come up with _are_ religious: divine, celestial, godlike. 

“Fuck,” He mumbles, his tongue feels heavy inside his mouth. Doyoung’s tongue feels incredible inside his ass. “Fuck,” He says again. 

He feels the way Doyoung is making a mess of him and he clenches around Doyoung’s tongue just to hear that sharp intake of breath he always makes when Jaehyun fights back. Doyoung, also, just because he knows how embarrassing and shameful it feels for Jaehyun, makes a slurping noise against him.

“Daddy,” He whines, heat covering his face. 

Doyoung laughs, pulling away from his abused hole. “What’s up, princess?”

“Fuck me.”

Doyoung shakes his head, even though Jaehyun can’t see. “Not a chance.” He replies. “Not yet.” He concedes once he realises he’s as hard as Jaehyun and _not_ fucking Jaehyun was like punishing himself. 

He dives right back in, tongue passing through Jaehyun’s ring without any resistance. Doyoung hums, fucking Jaehyun with his tongue without giving him a break to breathe. Jaehyun can’t believe he never had his ass eaten before Doyoung. Ditto, his past sexual experiences were shitty if compared to what Doyoung knows how to do in bed, but still. He would think being eaten out – taking how good it feels – would be the first thing people would want to do during sex. 

Jaehyun shuts his eyes tightly as Doyoung starts to suck on his hole, spreading his cheeks apart even more. His knees are about to give up and he feels exposed and humiliated in a way that makes sex feel like an out of body experience. 

He’s so focused on keeping his position in check, so focused on the way Doyoung moans lowly – as if having his tongue inside Jaehyun’s ass felt better for him than for Jaehyun himself – that his own orgasm takes him by _surprise._ He just _cums_. Seemingly, out of nowhere, after fifteen – or was it twenty? - minutes of getting his ass thoroughly eaten. 

“Oh baby,” Doyoung says, his tone mocking and it makes Jaehyun want to curl up on the bed and hide underneath the pillow. “You missed it, didn’t you? Missed having me?”

Jaehyun nods. “I haven’t t– touched myself. At all.”

Doyoung makes quick math of it. “Fuck, Jaehyun.” He kisses Jaehyun’s asscheek, the one he had previously slapped, where a bruise the size of his hand is blossoming little by little. “Daddy will fix this.”

And fuck, does he fix this, Jaehyun thinks, minutes later when Doyoung is giving him the best orgasm of his life by massaging his prostate with his – fuck, is Jaehyun’s life even real? – whole hand, basically. The lube is dripping _off_ him and he feels wetter than he has ever felt before and his head is buzzing, toes curling and Doyoung’s voice is breathy in his ears. 

Doyoung curls the top of his fingers and says “Push down against me, princess.”

Jaehyun obeys and screams when he feels the pleasure running through him.

“There we go, baby.” He praises, hands not stopping moving, fingers curling and uncurling around Jaehyun’s prostate and it feels so _good,_ Jaehyun doesn't care that he is drooling and being much louder than ever before. 

The continual pressure is making him delirious with glee.

“Good?” Doyoung asks.

He can’t formulate any eloquent answers so he nods and nods and pushes down at Doyoung’s fingers. Jaehyun is sure, though, that after this he won’t ever be the same.

* * *

Among the list of new experiences Jaehyun had while being Doyoung’s boyfriend, there’s just one of them that he had not had the honour to cross off his list. It's been talked about before, on their first day together and countless times after because Jaehyun is as whiny as he is spoiled. 

Doyoung, all these times, had just looked at him with a glint in his eyes. 

Now, they're lazing around on the bed. Jaehyun, because he doesn't think he could walk even if he wanted to - not after last night. - and Doyoung, because he finally realised he is his own boss and if he wants to stay in bed lazily making out with his boyfriend the whole day, well, he can.

It's a new feeling, to have Doyoung pressed warm and content against him like this on a sunday morning. Usually, by this hour, Doyoung would already be up and on the phone at his office while Jaehyun would be laying around on the couch zipping through the channels. 

Jaehyun can't stop himself from reminiscing about everything that happened to him – to them – in the past months. From the weird meeting to the blissful sex and to the... warm, sweet feeling that wraps around his being whenever Doyoung is next to him. 

Love, his brain provides. He knows it’s love, he just doesn’t want to say yet. It’s not that he doesn’t _trust_ Doyoung, but loving someone is scary. It’s unfamiliar and makes his hands sweaty. 

“What are you thinking of that’s making you so tense?”

Jaehyun’s brain goes white.

“Uh…” He starts. “About how you never took me flying and fucked me on the airplane.”

It’s _not_ a lie, per se, he was really thinking about the mile high club before his mind decided it was time for him to try to understand what love means. To be honest, talking about getting fucked in a tiny bathroom inside a metal monstrosity while hanging in the air was better than confronting his feelings for the man who’s currently dragging the tip of his nose alongside Jaehyun’s nape.

“Ah yes, I remember I promised you that, a long time ago.”

“You did, indeed.”

Doyoung sighs. “The talent you have to mess up with my plans without realising…” He trails off.

“What does that mean?”

Doyoung pulls away and Jaehyun instantly misses the warmth. He rolls on the bed until he’s laying on Doyoung’s side, making himself comfortable as Doyoung rummages through the leather briefcase. “I bought two plane tickets, dating from a week from now.” 

Jaehyun sits up so fast his spine snaps. "What!"

"It's...It's– God, I feel like a teenager all over again." He takes a deep breath. "You're the first... partner, I have since college."

"Partner." Jaehyun snickers.

"Boyfriend sounds so childish." He whines, petulantly. 

"You're not sixty years old yet."

"But you do call me an old man whenever you want."

Jaehyun giggles. "Sorry."

"As I was saying." He continues. "You're the first in a long time and... You're different, I guess? With everyone I had, it was either just sex or something that didn't go as deep as you go. And I remember you talking about meeting my parents a few months ago..."

"Fuck," Jaehyun says.

"So I bought us plane tickets to Seoul."

"Doyoung, I–”

"I'm gonna take you home."

Jaehyun screams into the pillow. 

At least it smells like Doyoung. 

The week passes as quick as lighting, Jaehyun is barely accepting his future when Doyoung texts him reaffirming that Jaehyun should not be late. It would have been easier if Jaehyun had stayed back at Doyoung’s place, yes, but Jaehyun felt the need to put a little space in between them for a few days. For him to digest the magnitude of the situation.

For him to freak out about meeting Doyoung’s _parents._ That was big. Mad big.

He’s been doing a good job of being chill about the whole thing, especially because travelling to Seoul to meet Doyoung’s parents isn’t the only thing that awaits him in the trip.

Now, getting fucked and eaten out and fingered – none of these is news to him. Jaehyun had had it all already. But years ago when he was a sophomore and one of his friends, one of the rich ones of course, scored herself an equally rich girlfriend, Jaehyun had a revelation: people had sex in aeroplanes. 

Jaehyun, at that age, had never even travelled in an airplane. 

Thinking back to it, the mile high club was probably the start of Jaehyun’s Sex List. It was the thing he wished for the most, even dreamt about it a few times; meeting Doyoung had been luck, obviously, but it meant he could have it sooner than he thought. He remembers how his body reacted that night when Doyoung had said “ _if you behave, daddy will let you cross this one off next time”._ The initial plan was to graduate and find a job and _then_ find a boyfriend and finally manage to get them on an airplane. 

Thankfully, he skipped the hardest steps. 

The day of their trip arrives and, surprisingly enough, Jaehyun doesn’t feel as nervous as he was when he first found out about the trip. He is super excited, and the butterflies in his stomach is a telling of how his heart feels warm and full. Doyoung _likes_ him so much he’s bringing him to his _home._

Sicheng had been overjoyed with the news. 

He can barely sleep the night before, much less _rest._ At least, he thought he wouldn’t be able to rest, but it took fifteen minutes in the car on their way to the airport with his head resting against Doyoung’s shoulder for his eyes to shut down. 

Jaehyun cannot say he’s awake at the airport, either, as they wait for their plane to take off. He can say he blushes, though, when Doyoung pulls him to his chest and hums a lullaby. Jaehyun inevitably falls asleep again once he’s inside the plane; now, he sleeps for such a long period of time that when he wakes up, several hours later, the whole plane is silent. He turns his head slowly to the side and sees Doyoung is awake and watching a movie. 

His whole body feels rigid.

Eventually, he gets up. Doyoung looks at him and smiles.

He doesn’t expect for Doyoung to follow him – he doesn’t _expect_ because he just woke up. But as he is washing his mouth and throwing some cold water on his face, he hears the “Open up, doll.” 

Jaehyun smiles as he unlocks the bathroom door. As his brain starts to put in some work, he realises the small cubicle can barely fit the two of them – of course it would be _uncomfortable,_ neither of them are small and as much as Jaehyun wanted to believe his experience would rival Britney Spears’ experience, he had to come to terms with the current situation: with Doyoung inside the bathroom, he could not move. 

“I can see in your face you’re regretting putting this in your sex list.”

Jaehyun holds back an impossibly embarrassing whine. “We can make it work. Can’t we? I’m sure we can. I mean–”

“Are you nervous? You’re talking too much.”

“Well–” 

He interrupts himself when Doyoung circles his waist with both his arms and presses his chest to Jaehyun’s chest. Automatically, Jaehyun holds on to his shoulders. “I don’t enjoy fucking you half as much when you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

Jaehyun presses his lips together. He can keep quiet, it’s _fine–_ Doyoung presses his hardening dick against Jaehyun’s, rolling his lips slowly and Jaehyun whimpers.

“Come on, doll. You know we are not alone.”

Jaehyun nods, his body is starting to get feverish.

Doyoung’s hands slide from his waist to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning it effortlessly like he had done it so many times he barely has to think about it anymore. 

He gets Jaehyun’s jeans down to his mid-thigh, trailing kisses on his neck and on his shoulder. Doyoung gets Jaehyun hot and melting without even touching his dick. 

“I bought lube–” He starts saying, but Doyoung’s laughter cuts him off. 

“No need to.”

“Why?” 

Jaehyun isn’t _opposed_ to getting it _dry._ The pain would be welcomed, this much he knows. But not when he’s about to land in Seoul to meet Doyoung’s parents. 

“I’m not going to fuck you here.”

The _“here_ “ being emphasized is what makes Jaehyun give up the whining. 

“Oh, doll.” Doyoung says.

Then, he drops to his knees. 

Jaehyun has sucked Doyoung’s dick countless times before, he’s had Doyoung’s dick inside his mouth _way_ more than Doyoung’s had _his_ dick inside _his_ mouth. He can’t believe that, right now, inside this ridiculously cramped bathroom, Doyoung will go down on him. 

He sucks in a breathe.

“Ready?” Doyoung asks. His hand comes to hold the base of Jaehyun's dick slowly. His fingers are even colder against the warm flesh. 

Jaehyun’s dick is rock hard. “Of course I’m read–”

Doyoung licks from the base of his dick to the head, tonguing at the slit while humming low on his throat. Jaehyun has to bring his hand to his mouth, biting at it to keep himself from waking up everyone in the plane.

 _Fuck_ , they are on a _plane._

Jaehyun feels light-headed, Doyoung doesn’t give him time to ratiocinate with the way his tongue keeps sliding up and down and _oh_ , that’s– that’s his whole dick going down Doyoung’s throat. _Is_ that his whole dick going down Doyoung’s throat?

Jaehyun’s head falls back against the wall with a thud. It stings and he opens his eyes, looking down to see the way spit is pooling at the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, eyes watering with the effort. 

“God,” Jaehyun whimpers. 

The _sounds_ Doyoung is making, the slurp noises, the moans and whines – it’s all driving Jaehyun crazy; he barely feels the way his feet are slipping on the floor, his knees losing strength, but Doyoung holds him up and sucks him into his mouth like he’s starving and it’s never enough. 

Doyoung pulls away, planting a kiss on the tip of Jaehyun’s dick. 

“This is another gift.” Doyoung says. His lips are _so_ red. Jaehyun can’t look away. 

And he sounds rough. 

Hot.

“What?”

“Come on my face.”

Jaehyun wishes he could say he lasted longer after this, longer than Doyoung’s hands simply wrapping around him once again, but he didn’t. He is sure he won’t ever forget this: his cum dripping from Doyoung’s eyelashes, his eyes closed, his cheeks stained. 

“Fuck, I love you.” 

Doyoung’s eyes shot up. Then, because of the cum, he closes them again. “Really? The first time you tell me you love me is when I have your cum on my entire face?”

“I didn’t mean to say it now."

He helps Doyoung up. “Let me wash my face.”

Later, after the four times Doyoung washed his face, they are back at their seats. Jaehyun doesn’t want to think about what he said and the lack of answers. But he thinks about it anyway, his leg moving incessantly and he can only focus on his surroundings again when Doyoung rests his hand there. 

“Why are you nervous?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “You know why.”

“Jaehyun. Look at me.”

Of course, he obeys. Doyoung is looking at him, eyes warm and inviting. 

“I love you too. And don’t act surprised.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s– it’s just surreal that I got you.”

“Of course you got me, Jaehyun. I don’t think I could ever _not_ be yours.”

It’s weird, Jaehyun thinks, when Doyoung is dozing off on his shoulder and the sky is getting clear just outside his window: Jaehyun’s first relationship feels a lot like his last one; Doyoung is _it,_ his person.

There’s no way he will ever let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. 🦊


End file.
